Overwhelming Heat
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Sometimes the heat between two people just can't be denied. COMPLETE


**My brain can't come up with anything else right now. The heat is excruciating. This was the only thing my muse was willing to give me at these temperatures. It's not set in a specific season, though Mark and Lexie are separated but both single, so this one-shot can either be after the first or the second break-up though in my head Mark has always gray hair and a scruff. :-) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Overwhelming Heat**

The weather was insane. He was standing only clad in his swim trunks in his room, the air conditioning was blowing full force and a shiver ran over his body. He felt like a tiger in a cage. Confined in the few square meters of the hotel room. It was definitely the last time that he'd gone on a conference in mid August. At least the hotel had a pool. Not that it helped him much now. It was almost midnight and the pool section was closed.

Against better judgment Mark opened the door to the balcony, not able to be in the room any longer. As he stepped outside it was as if he walked against a wall. The humidity was almost unbearable and only a few seconds later a trickle of sweat already ran down his neck. Swearing quietly he went back into the room, searching for his key card, determined to get some relief by taking a walk along the pool.

Lexie was standing stock still, trying to catch even the slightest breath of wind. But the air was only pressing onto her lungs, making her feel as if she would stand in the middle of a steam sauna. Maybe she should go back to her room, back to the coolness of the air-conditioning. But she was feeling restless, she couldn't go back. Not yet. Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe as slowly as possible, tried to find some calmness so that she would be able to go to bed and find some sleep.

Mark stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a lonely figure at the edge of the pool. He recognized her immediately. Of all people he had to run into her. He could still turn around and go back to his room but somehow he couldn't. Maybe it was the heat, maybe the humidity had turned his brain into mush but he actually walked towards her even though she probably would tell him to leave her alone.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the left but she hoped that whoever it was would just leave her be, but the person stopped a few feet away from her and before he even said a word, she knew that it was him. Maybe it was his specific scent or just his mere presence but her body almost immediately reacted, betraying her. They broke up. She shouldn't feel what she was feeling right now.

"Hey." Mark's voice drifted towards her and without opening her eyes she replied. "Hey."

"Insane weather, right?"

"Yeah."

She knew it was a mistake, knew the moment she would look at him that she wouldn't be able to stop herself. But she opened her eyes nonetheless and turned her head, taking in a sharp breath as her eyes fell on his body and she registered that he was only wearing his swim trunks, standing in front of her like some Greek god bathed in moonlight. It wasn't fair. How was she supposed to walk away when he was looking like this? How should she not reach for the bead of sweat that trickled down his neck and found its way over his torso?

He knew he shouldn't look at her, he tried to look just over her shoulder, tried to avoid looking at her directly. He knew that looking at her would be his undoing but when he heard her intake of breath his head swiveled around and though he couldn't see her clearly in the darkness he could still see how she opened her eyes wide, how her gaze suddenly dropped to his neck and how she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it as her gaze seemed to burn his skin. How was he supposed to turn away when it only needed one look from her to make him rock hard? When he wanted her so badly that he had to dig his fingers into his palms to keep himself from reaching out for her?

She could always blame the heat. No normal person could think rationally in this heat. Especially not when a man like Mark Sloan was standing half naked in front of you with a heated gaze that could burn you to ashes in an instant. If she was honest it wouldn't take much to convince her that she didn't even have a chance. Only one brush. She only wanted to see if he was still able to set her on fire with only one brush of his fingers. So she stretched out her finger, the movement barely visible and brushed with her fingertip over the back of his hand.

His hand twitched in surprise as he felt her finger trail along his hand. He hadn't seen her move. He was so fixated on her face that her touch took him completely by surprise. He was still wondering if he was just dreaming, if the wish to feel her touch was so huge that he only believed that she touched him. But then he saw her other hand moving and she laid it on his chest directly above his heart, her skin barely touching his.

Her hand moved as if it had an own will. She couldn't stop it as her hand moved to his chest, her skin finally meeting his and an inaudible sigh escaped her mouth as she felt his muscles clench under her fingers. Staring into his face, she waited. Waited for him to give her any reaction. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. It felt as if she was frozen to the spot. She didn't want to push him but she wanted him. She needed him. But it was his choice. He had to make the last step.

Mark held his breath, his eyes boring into hers, trying to see the meaning of her touch explained in her eyes but she only looked up at him, making no sound. But suddenly the look in her eyes changed. The blank expression turned into hunger for a brief second, pure unadulterated lust flashed over her face before he felt that she was removing her fingers. Sudden panic swept over him and he clapped his hand over hers before she could turn away.

Lexie curled her fingers under his and they locked eyes for a few seconds before they moved both simultaneously towards each other. The moment their mouths met the passion crushed down on them. Tongues met hungrily, her fingers grabbed his neck, drawing him down to her. His hands ran down her sides, pulling her towards him, kissing her ferociously.

Mark suddenly wrenched his mouth from hers, both breathing heavily and he took her hand in his, taking her along as he almost ran alongside the pool towards the towel booth, hoping against all odds that they had forgotten to lock it at the end of the day. When Mark turned the knob the door surprisingly opened and he pulled Lexie in with him, slamming the door shut behind him, his mouth immediately finding hers again.

His fingers raced over her body, tearing at her clothes. The heat in the booth was almost unbearable. Everywhere their skin touched sweat broke out, making their bodies slick in a matter of minutes. Their kisses were raw, intense, uncontrollable. The moment her bikini top fell from her shoulders, he leaned down and sucked one already erected nipple hard into his mouth, his fingers slipped between her thighs, finding her already wet and ready for him and he groaned under her mouth as he plunged two fingers into her.

Lexie could hardly breathe, the assault of his mouth and fingers combined with the heat of their bodies and the heavy air in the booth made her feel dizzy. Her hands scraped over his body, feeling his sweaty skin under her fingers as she pulled his swim trunks down, wrapping one hand immediately around him, her fingers almost shaking as he filled her hand completely, his rock hard erection pulsing with the rhythm of her heart.

Mark's mouth came back to her lips, his hands grabbed her waist and he lifted her up and carried her towards the table that stood at one side of the booth and set her down on it, his hands pressing against her knees to open her up for him and he stepped closer, his erection brushing over her folds and Lexie slipped a hand between their bodies, guiding him towards her entrance before she let go and trailed her hands up to his head again, waiting for the inevitable thrill when he would push into her. But he didn't move, he suddenly stopped kissing her, his lips still lingering on hers as he took in a deep breath, stealing the air away from her and then plunged into her in the same moment his tongue darted into her mouth.

Mark felt her back arching into him, her fingers scraped down his arms as he pushed into her as deep as he could. They had lost complete control over the situation. Lexie wrapped her legs around him, her hoarse moans reaching his ear, begging him to take her even harder. Sweat dripped down from his body onto hers, the sound of their bodies slamming against each other echoed through the whole room.

Mark leaned back, pressing his hands on the table beside her, pounding into her mercilessly and he knew he should be concerned about hurting her but when she whispered his name into the darkness, he didn't care any longer, taking her with hard and long strokes.

Lexie grasped his wrists, digging her nails into his skin, probably leaving marks behind. It was insane. They were insane. Jumping each other like that. She should feel disgusted, she should probably be ashamed that they were having sex in a towel booth, their bodies slick with sweat while both of their hotel rooms were only a minute away. But all she was feeling was relief and an odd sense of belonging. She was right where she wanted to be. In his arms. While he was buried deep inside of her.

Mark almost started to cry as he felt her walls sheathing him tightly. He'd missed her so much. But he shouldn't take her here. He should make love to her in a bed. She deserved more than to get fucked in a towel booth. But all he could think was that he was finally home again. At the one place he always wanted to be. In her arms. In her.

And then they both stopped thinking about anything, they just relished to feel each other's body, enjoyed being connected in the most intimate way and Mark drove them both closer and closer to their release until they exploded in each other's arms.

They didn't say a word while they searched for their clothes, pulling them with some effort over their sweaty bodies. Mark didn't want to look at her afraid that her face would tell him what he didn't want to hear. That this was it. This one time. Insanely hot. Yes. But only for this one time.

As he opened the door he stepped aside to let her go out first guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. Hearing the click of the door behind him was as if he just locked the passion between them in the room. He was sure she would just try to shrug it off as a heat of the moment thing. Blaming the heat.

His shoulders tensed and he gritted his teeth, not wanting to blurt out how much he wanted her, how much he needed her and not only for one hot round of sex. He wanted her back. For real. For everything.

Lexie watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked beside her towards the hotel entrance. For a brief second she asked herself if they should just leave it at that. One night. One time insanely, mind-blowingly fantastic sex. But then he saw the muscle in his jaw tighten and she suddenly knew he wanted more just as much as she wanted more. Without thinking it over any further she slipped her hand into his, squeezing his fingers tightly. She could feel his surprised look on her, but she didn't look up at him, only a small smile appearing on his face and she could feel him relax before his hand tightened around hers.

He accompanied her to her room and as Lexie turned around and looked in his face, seeing him for the first time this night in clear light, her heart stopped a beat. She wasn't willing to let him go. Not this night. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

"I need a shower." Lexie said quietly, her fingers still wrapped around his. "Wanna join me?"

The genuine smile that erupted on his face was already answer enough and she opened the door and walked in, pulling him in with her, the cool air of the room hitting them and Lexie shivered slightly. Mark stopped and tugged at her hand, drawing her into his arms and the heat of his body in contrast to the cool room made goosebumps ran over her whole body.

His hands trailed up her body until he reached her face, cupping it between his hands. He leaned forward brushing his lips over hers, tentatively and slowly, his fingers caressing her cheeks as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

As they needed to come up for air Mark leaned back a little to look into her eyes and said softly. "Someone promised me shower sex."

"I didn't say anything about shower sex." Lexie breathed back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You didn't?" Mark asked innocently. "I'm sure you said shower sex."

"I didn't say it." Lexie replied as she wriggled out of his embrace, walking backwards while she slipped the straps of her bikini top down her shoulders. "But I sure hope I'll get it."

"Definitely." Mark replied as he pulled his swim trunks down and followed her into the bathroom.


End file.
